


Eventuality

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come play, Daddy Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Of course, he knew some fraction of it had to do with his visit with dear 'ol daddy Bats. Slade wasn'tstupidby any means. He understood on a level he perhaps didn't want to that Jason was still angry, even after all these years. Even if he played nice with Bruce, he was still angry deep inside his core.





	Eventuality

**Author's Note:**

> for #SladeRobinWeek - Day 1: Daddy Issues || Possession  
> Fair warning, not marked as pairings because it's not, but there's unresolved BruDick and BruJay discussed in here. What else did we expect off daddy issues? lol  
> Beta: kate1zena

Slade's hands slid down Jason's sides, came to settle on his hips. The material of his cargo pants pulled against Slade's hands in a way he wasn't at all used to, the reinforced material not unpleasant but somehow differing from what one would expect fabric to feel like. 

Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes and just let Jason do what he needed. He could hear every shaky breath, feel the smallest tense and shiver Jason's body emitted as he all but pawed at Slade. 

They were barely touching, his hands were on Jason's clad hips and Jason's thighs pressed against the outside of Slade's own legs; Jason's hand pressed up under Slade's jaw, held it with a bruising grip that Slade paid no mind to. Even if Jason did hurt him, it would be nothing by morning. 

Jason's hips jerked and came to a halt just before contacting with Slade's, a shiver rushing through the boy's body. A matching one slithered along Slade's spine, his thoughts swirling, providing him with a hundred reasons why it was this sort of thing Jason needed tonight. He knew some fraction of it had to do with his visit with dear 'ol daddy Bats. Slade wasn't _stupid_ by any means. He understood on a level he perhaps didn't want to that Jason was still angry, even after all these years. Even if he played nice with Bruce, he was _still_ angry deep inside his core. 

Slade really couldn't blame him. After all, he knew how Jason had died, had seen the nightmares the kid had after he'd come back – the same ones he still had after all these years. He'd seen the fear that gripped Jason at the mere mention of Joker's name, saw the flash of something primal each time Bruce's came up. 

There was anger, but there was _something else_ just as much. It was that part that Slade was perplexed by.

He knew Bruce, perhaps more than he let on, and he understood the man to what he believed to be his core. While he'd taken contracts before on Bruce's life, he'd always known he would lose, had done it more for the sport than the intent to kill. Beneath that, he respected the guy. With such respect came research, then knowledge and while he could identify what the something else was in Jason's gaze, he didn't quite comprehend the _why_. 

He'd always read it as desire, one so intense Jason could barely hold himself back from it, and he knew the kid didn't have it in him before he'd died. More than that, he knew Bruce would have _never_ laid a hand on a minor. Hell, he _still_ hadn't laid a hand on Grayson and Slade was well aware that the attraction there was mutual. When it came to his body, Bruce kept his dick in his pants, kept his feelings to himself, and beyond that... Slade couldn't even comprehend a world where Bruce would have wanted a teenage boy in his bed.

So it wasn't that. It wasn't some play at a love affair lost by his death. It wasn't him hating himself for something that had happened back then. Which meant it could only have happened after he'd come back from the dead and that left Slade wondering what exactly the pit had scrambled up inside him. Had it turned the love of a family member into romantic love? Had it simply doused him in lust over the person he resented? Or had it been more? Maybe not the pit's fault at all.

Jason squirmed above him, let out a thin whine and then he was crushed up against Slade, his arms tight around him, his nose buried in the crook of Slade's neck, and his hips were working quickly against Slade's own, the feeling of his erection obvious even through his pants and Slade's own. He could feel as much as hear Jason panting, wasn't at all surprised when his legs hooked around the back of Slade's own or when the chair started to complain about how frantically Jason was rutting him. 

"Don't," Jason gasped out, though Slade hadn't done a thing, hadn't so much as moved a muscle since Jason had given in. He kept his breath steady and let him work out whatever he needed. A shaky breath and then another breathless whisper, "Don't stop me, _please_."

"I would _never_." He returned it in the lowest voice he could, kept his voice as far from Slade or Deathstroke as he dared, as close to the _Bat_ as he could manage.

Jason stiffened for half a second and then redoubled his efforts, outright clinging to Slade as he started pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses along Slade's neck, as his thighs began to tremble and clench. 

Abruptly Jason sat up, grabbed Slade's shoulders and used them for leverage as he jerked his hips hard against Slade's own erection, their cocks rubbing through layers of material for a few blissful seconds before Jason went still, trembled harder, and then choked out half a sob as he started to cum in his pants. 

Somewhere lost in that sound, he knew was the desire to speak Bruce's name. 

It was interesting to Slade that he wouldn't have truly minded if he had. It would have been more truthful that way. 

When Jason finally relaxed, empty and his pants filled with his release, Slade reached down and unfastened Jason's pants, pushing them down until his softening cock and his spunk-filled briefs were visible to his gaze. For a moment, he simply studied the wreckage, watched Jason's cock give a twitch, another pearly drop sliding from the tip. The desire to rub his face in the mess was stronger than it usually was and Slade thought about it, about how it would feel to get Jason's cum all over his face, how his beard would feel against that sensitive cock.

He felt himself leak a little into his own pants and he gave in enough to insist on what he wanted, at least to some degree. Cupping Jason's ass, he urged him up, encouraged him to use the back of the chair and the wall behind them to hold onto, shifting him until Jason had one knee pressed by his shoulder, was all but standing on the chair and then Slade pulled him in, pressing his mouth, his nose, _hell_ , half his damn face right up in the mess of it. 

His cock strained and he flicked his tongue out, licking along Jason's softened cock and then moving down to mouth at his balls. He trailed his cheek over the messy part of Jason's briefs, tasted those, too. Shuddering, he let his beard rub right up against Jason's length, heard the intake of breath, felt the little jerk of his hips, and Slade nuzzled into his hair, breathing in the scent of his boy's spunk, of his sweat, of what was so raw and _Jason_ that it made him want to cum just from smelling it. 

He coated his lips in it, nosed at Jason's cock until he was sure he'd never smell anything else again, and then pulled his flaccid cock into his mouth and began to suck.

One of Jason's hands settled in his hair, holding the longer strands back from his face, _helping_ if Slade were honest. Some part of him was certain that was mostly why Jason was doing it. The other part told him Jason wanted to _see_.

He let it get messy, allowed himself the luxury of his saliva coating Jason's shaft, let it drip from his mouth down over his chin, smeared it all over Jason's sac when he paused to nuzzle his balls once again. His cock throbbed and he felt the dampness of the fabric pressed against the tip of his prick, knew he was going to _need_ very soon. 

He blew Jason harder, more frantically, just to make up for it.

When Jason started to tremble, Slade stopped having any patience at all. He pressed Jason to his face with one hand, forcing his now-hard cock all the way to the back of his throat, choked off his own air with it, and used his other hand to free his cock.

Wrapping his hand around himself, he began a frantic pace, swallowed around Jason's dick and arched up, his ass just off the seat, his muscles tensed and wanting. 

_One day_ he'd fuck this kid.

Today was _not_ that day. He pulled off and sucked in another breath, moved his hand against Jason's ass to encourage what he wanted, gave a satisfied groan when Jason shifted just enough to start to thrust into his mouth.

Relaxing his throat, he let Jason fuck it, found pleasure in the way Jason's grip tightened, in the way his hand started to shove Slade's head against him as much as his hips were slamming his cock down Slade's throat. His own hand worked quicker over his own length, began to make obscene sounds against his pants as he stroked off more vigorously. 

His breath stuck and he swore he was seeing stars, he _knew_ his throat was clenching, and then Jason was shouting and Slade was bucking into his own touch. A few blessed seconds and then he was shooting his load all over his hand and his pants and he was pretty sure, against Jason's thigh. 

Jason stiffened over him and then started to throb in his mouth. Slade swallowed reflexively, again and again as Jason fed his cum to him, gave it to him right down his throat, and for a second Slade swore he was going to cum again, swore Jason could make him as horny as he'd been as a boy.

He stroked desperately for a few seconds until it was far too much and then let go, gasping in air when Jason pulled out of his mouth, all but tumbled into his lap, and Slade tugged him close enough to thrust against him a few times, the feeling of his wet cock sliding against his own enough to satisfy the underlying urge to get off again. 

Finally looking up at the ceiling, Slade let a lazy pleasured look come over his face, licked his lips, and then let out a little chuckle. He'd normally call the kid on having some pretty major daddy issues, but this time, it worked in his favor. It seemed to have the past few times Jason had seen Bruce. 

Like hell was he going to complain.

Jason's head dropped against his shoulder and Slade felt him shiver in a way that told him Jason was thoroughly satisfied. He let that pride swell in him for a moment before he reached up and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, ran his palm over his beard, and then wiped it all over Jason's thigh. 

He'd let the kid cum down his throat, the least he could do was wear a little of their spunk for a few hours. The thought made him smirk and he thought to himself that Jason could make a whole new man out of him. 

It wasn't the first time he'd had that thought.


End file.
